A Glimmer of Hope: Marvel Cinematic Series Book 2
by Princess-Cissnei
Summary: Victoria Fairhaven's life is changing. A mutant with a past she'd like to forget, looks towards the future. Particularly when she is hired by Tony Stark. How will she cope becoming a reluctant Avenger? Which bonds and experiences will shape her? Ongoing series of books within the one story, please review. PS. Slowburn pairings (Pietro AoU Bucky hinted WS and steady CW onwards)


**Washington, 2014**

Washington DC

"How's the chest going?" I asked my phone as my heels clacked loudly on the polished floor of the SHIELD facility. I heard a snort on the other end of the line and rolled my eyes. "What? I'm not allowed to be concerned?"

"You know grandma, you're starting to become a real pain in the ar-en't you going to work?" came Tony Stark's stilted reply. I laughed, I had been doing that a lot recently. Ever since moving to DC, into Steve's spare room, so I could be closer to SHIELD.

"Is Pepper there?" I asked, getting no response. My smile widened into a grin. "Hi Pepper, how are you?"

"Good! How is Washington? We miss you," came the very feminine voice of my boss.

"I miss you too Pepper – I should go though, there's so much work to do here lately, some huge project they're working on… And I think I might be mothering Tony too much," I smiled as I came to my elevator, climbing inside with two agents and resting against the far wall. Sighing, I closed my eyes. I missed Tony and Pepper and even Jarvis. They had become my family in so many ways in the past two years since New York. I had Steve, Nat and Maria here in Washington, but it was different. "Take care of him while I'm gone Pepper? Don't let him drink too much?" I whispered, genuine concern begrudgingly leaked into my voice.

"I wont, Tori. You take care of yourself too, ok?" Pepper responded. I nodded, even though she couldn't see me. A frown pulled at my face as I realised just how homesick I was.

"Love you Tony," I muttered, hoping that the agents in the lift wouldn't hear me.

"You too kid, stay safe or I'll have to ground you," Tony's eccentric brand of humour didn't fool me anymore – he really did care. I ended the conversation and opened my eyes as the elevator doors opened once more. One of my friends, Mitchell an agent from the technical division entered the lift, coming to stand next to me with a smirk.

"So, am I going to be able to get you to come out for a drink with me today?" He asked, flashing me one of his toothy grins. I laughed and shook my head. A frown wrinkled his tanned forehead, and he tilted his head so that his ginger locks fell into his dark brown eyes.

"Not a chance!" I said through my laugh. He finally cracked a grin and laughed with me, I was never sure whether he was offended or not when I turned him down for drinks. "Are you still having lunch with me after the info drop?" I asked him. Every day at 11:30, I would bring Mitch my social and political data analytics and then we would go grab a bite to eat in the cafeteria.

"Sure thing. See you then?" I nodded as the elevator stopped. This was my stop.

* * *

11:25am. I double checked my watch as I entered the "computer zone" aka the place where everyone was always saying things I couldn't keep up with. Not that I was computer illiterate, but SHIELD had become so technologically advanced, it made it hard to keep up. I snuck through the aisles of computers, looking for Mitch amongst the glowing screens. I could see his ginger hair moving in front of one of the larger screens. I grinned as I tiptoed up behind him, intending to surprise him. My grin began to fade as soon as I saw his screen. My anthropological data analytics were being run against some sort of algorithm, scanning for 'potential targets'. It seemed as though it was targeting anyone who was or could one day be, an outstanding citizen. Surely this was in order to protect them? I must have gasped, because Mitch spun around in his chair, shock quickly giving way to agitation.

"You're early." He said grimly, grabbing my wrist and dragging me from the department, out into the hallway. "What did you see?"

"Nothing! Mitchell let go you're hurting me!" I growled, trying to yank my arm out of his grasp.

"Don't play with me Victoria!" He yelled. I froze in shock, my eyes wide. This person was nothing like the Mitchell I knew. He had a vicious look in his eyes. "What. Did. You. See?"

"Some sort of algorithm or something looking through my work! I don't know! Let me go Mitchell, please?" I tried to soften my voice, despite the fact that his grip was starting to ache painfully around my wrist.

"You know, Tori. I've always thought you were a cute, wholesome sort of girl. Do yourself a favour and disappear. The tide's turning and soon people around here are going to have to choose a side. I doubt you'll choose the right one." My mind buzzed with suspicion and anger. Letting the static feeling on my skin focus into my wrist I formed a shield around my wrist, effectively breaking his grip. His eyes narrowed. "Just be careful… Good girls like you wont be worth much soon."

* * *

Getting home I bumped into Kate, a nurse that lived down the hall. I had been in such a rush to get home and get away from anything work related that I hadn't been watching where I was going. I'd made her spill so much of her laundry because of my clumsiness.

"Kate! Oh, I am so sorry," I groaned, bending down to help her pick up her things. She gave me a knowing smile.

"Rough day at work?" She asked, continuing to pick up washing. She paused as she saw my wrist, slowly turning purple because of the vice like grip Mitchell had had me in earlier. "Hey, is everything ok? That looks nasty."

"It was nothing, just an… interesting conversation with a colleague…" She looked at me, it seemed like she was picking my response apart. She took my hand and gently turned my wrist over.

"Want me to get you some ice? I am a nurse you know?" She winked at me and I chuckled. Just as I was about to decline her offer, Steve came bounding up the stairs, stopping in front of us, his eyes immediately on my wrist. He frowned and gave me a look that clearly said 'I'm asking you about that later.'

"Kate," he smiled at her charmingly. I smirked, it seemed obvious to me that they liked each other, at least in terms of basic attraction, but neither of them were about to budge when it came to _doing_ something about it. "Tor, I'm just heading out for a bit, I was going to ask you to drive me, if you're up for it?"

"Of course, just let me go get changed real quick," I nodded, heading into our warm apartment, deliberately leaving more things on the floor for Kate, and hopefully Steve, to pick up. Whilst the homey atmosphere immediately began to soothe my worries I made quick work of my uniform, changing into stockings and a warm, modest dress that showed off my slender knees. Grabbing a navy jacket on my way back I put my wallet, phone and keys in my pocket. Exiting the apartment, I could see that Kate had left Steve in the hallway. I wondered whether or not those two would ever go on a date and sighed. At least one of us should be getting some action, at least that's what I thought. "So, where are we going?"

"The Smithsonian. If you're up for it?" I smirked, puffing out my chest with fake bravado.

"Who do you think you're speaking to Rogers? I'm always ready for an adventure!" he chuckled, shaking his head.

"Particularly when I suggest a museum or fair?" I pouted, shoving him gently.

"Can I help it if I prefer cultured outings?" He just rolled his eyes, gesturing for me to leave towards the garage downstairs first. Ladies first, ever the gentleman.

The drive to the Smithsonian was tense. I could tell that Steve was trying to be polite about the bruise on my wrist, but it was like a giant purple elephant sitting in the corner of the room. My tiny old VW was not a good place to cultivate tension.

"It was a guy at work… I think I saw something I wasn't supposed to, Steve. He told me that I'd have to choose sides soon and that he thought I'd choose the wrong one." My hands gripped the steering wheel and gear stick a little tighter. Steve reached over and gently gripped my hand.

"Tor?" He said, I could tell that he wanted me to explain further. I chewed on my lip. Steve was like a brother to me, but Captain America worked for SHIELD and I didn't want to get in the way of his job.

"I saw some sort of algorithm, it was using my data to target people. People like Obama, Fury, Tony and even you. I only caught a fleeting glance before Mitchell realised I was looking. He was furious. I don't know what they're hiding Steve, but I don't like it. I think I'm going to take a leave of absence for a little while maybe…" Steve seemed to be lost in thought, a frown creasing his forehead. He cast his gaze at the building in front of us as I pulled up.

"I feel like there's a lot they're not telling us Tor. Maybe you should pay Tony a visit if you take leave? See if he has any ideas for us?" I nodded my head slowly. Putting the car in park and exiting the vehicle. I opened the door for Steve, jiggling the janky lock for a moment before it opened.

"I don't know why you keep this think Tori," Steve admonished, beginning to walk with long strides towards the museum. I slammed the door, kicking the panel gently to make sure that the lock had clicked into place.

"Because she's my baby – you just wait, one day she's going to make an excellent getaway car!" He paused to let me catch up and looked at me incredulously.

"In what universe could that make a good getaway car? Even in my day a rusty heap like that would only be good as scrap metal!" I balked, seriously offended. Storming past Steve and into the building.

"You just wait and see! Who would suspect a VW! Besides there's no way I'm letting you drag her off in a little red cart to the scrap heap Rogers."

Steve had clearly come to reminisce, walking amongst the Captain America exhibits with a sombre stance. I was worried, he was never one for brooding like this. Something was seriously bothering him. I tried to stay close, looking with interest at the exhibits that outlined Steve's exploits. Particularly choosing to gaze at the displays about the Howling Commandos, a group of men that had fought alongside Steve in WW2. My eyes landed on the glass memorial to James Buchanan Barnes, just as Steve came to a stop beside me.

'Best friends since childhood, Bucky Barnes and Steven Rogers were inseparable on both schoolyard and battlefield. Barnes is the only Howling Commando to give his life in service of his country…' Steve walked to another exhibit, one that showed a video of Margaret 'Peggy' Carter, but I found myself captivated by Barnes. His eyes haunted me for some reason. I felt like I had looked at those eyes before, or felt those eyes on my before. I reached out and traced my fingertips gently over the jawline of a large image of the man in the glass exhibit. My powers tingled my fingers and the image on the glass suddenly came to life with colour. I gasped, as the man's blue eyes and dark brown hair were revealed to me. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped.

"Stop gawking over him, would ya? Bad enough all the dames did it when we were young… Come on, I have another stop I want to make." I nodded slowly, still somewhat in a trance. I pulled myself away from the exhibit and started walking back towards the car, but not without one last glance at Bucky Barnes.


End file.
